User blog:FlyWithBrokenWings/Im only doing this because Im bored.
Eh, Screw it. I'll do an autobiography, cuz Im bored and I just got done with my homeowrk and my girlfriend wont give me sex. *record scratch* ermmm...too much? Anyways, here is the story of my life. As I like to call it, credit goes to 2KE and others (sorry I forget their names at the moment) no I am not putting up pictures cuz well, I dont know how to put pics on my computer from a camera and I just dont really like people seeing me :( yeah, im kinda shy. dont judge meh :( Here goes my whack ass autobiography: Name: '''Caydence (yes, it is weird, I know, jeez get off my non existent penis) Age: 17 State: I live in my own world, pretty much so who really does know. '''Favorite Color: '''All neon colors, and black, anything trippy. '''Favorite food: PF Changs, if that counts. Them egg rolls are delish! Sports and Stuff: '''I am not in school now, but when I was it was volley ball, i also like MMA, and most of the time I just sit and drew my doodles or a random portrait. Art is my biggest passion :) '''Favorite Subject: '''None of them, except for Sex-ed cuz that always gives me a good laugh =D and Art, except i dont like the art teacher he isnt even that good at drawing but..then..again......he has one eye ball missing so..*awkward* '''Least Favorite Subject: All of them, fuck US History, fuck math, ooh especially math, all i need to know about math is how to add subtract, multiply and divide, and how to count money and use a ruler. grades: '''(when I was actually in school) straight C's which is good enough for me! '''Interesting facts: '''I love animals, I have three guinea pigs, Roofus, Roofus Jr., and mr.Squeakers, dont judge my names for them lol. I am hard on the outside but really I am a softee :) awww...how cheesy was that? :/ I like Glee, I change the channel sometimes when they start singing, ya know ley them have their moment, but serioulsy its actually a really good show :), and I do not like to put labels on my sexuality, like I said before, I am gay, straight, and bisexual all in one. I dont really care what is in between your legs, I care about your personality more than anything. Oh and another one, its embarassing but, I cried during an episode of 16 & Pregnant, when that chick gave up her babay it was sad, dont lie. '''Personality:''' I am hard on the outside but inside Im really a softee :) aww...how fuckin cheesy was that? :-| also, i cuss ALOT, dont be offended by it please, its just what i say, its kind of habit. If there was a rehab for cussing I would relapse the secnd I'd get out of that bitch. Sometimes i am sensitive when people say certain things to me. cant help it :/ I may cuss alot but i am definitly not rude or disrespectful to people. Okay, maybe except for the teachers who pissed me off but. '''Things I hate: '''you can find that out in another blog I have. I dont feel like re typing it. '''Favorite People Here: well, i am still sorta new, so I cant really say so. *sings* Im so lonelyyyy... What does my username mean: well, this may sound like some confusing hippy shit but; basically what it means to me is no matter how broken your wings are, you can still try to fly, basically no matter how bad it is; dont let people control your life and things will get better. its not impossible. Does that make sense? Real Talk: I have been through some shit and because of that, I snap easily. Like everything has just collected over the years and sometimes a little thing will piss me off. And I guess the somewhat sick thing is; I actually hope for that little thing to ahppen, just so I can let it out. I also enjoy crying, it is very weird I know, but if I cant cry and let things out then it is terrible for me. Seriously. Ummm, I do not like my family and with good reason, my friends are my family, not 'mom' or 'dad' or my two 'brothers'. Errmmm... I guess that is about it, if i said anything more than I would be goin all Dr.Phil on your ass and we all know we dont want that..especially me. Category:Blog posts